virtuous sensibility
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: AU "It happened so fast—and in the blink of an eye her life was forever altered. She hadn't expected the force that would knock her off her feet. Quite literally." Stefan x Caroline Steroline


**Title:** virtuous sensibility

**Pairings:** Caroline/Stefan

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language and slight sexual situations

**Author's note:** Short AU requested by **LaLaALa521**. The next one will be for Damon/Caroline fans, promise. I wanted to revisit season one. The song is _Diced _by _Finley Quaye._ I'm not sure if it's as good as the last one I wrote but I'd thought I'd write it anyway…because I'm a rebel. The lyrics are edited with a few lines missing simply the help the story flow a bit better. After I chose the song I really didn't want to change it, though the story does travel quite along the same lines as the song does. I am also stubborn. Maybe it's terrible writing (I think so) but I had to get it out of my system. So...enjoy!

**In this story:**

Elena was NOT questioning her relationship with Matt.

Therefore, her parents did not die on that bridge.

* * *

_I was crying over you_

_I am smiling think of you_

_Where your garden have no walls_

_Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

* * *

It happened so fast—and in the _blink _of an eye her life was forever altered. She hadn't expected the force that would knock her off her feet. _Quite literally._

"I am so sorry." A voice that would forever be ingrained in her head said apologetically. _That _was the first thing he'd said to her, she recalled, eyes finding the boy standing a ways off from the crowd of partygoers that night at the bonfire. He was _cute_—in that whole brood-in-silence kind of way. But it appeared as if he _already_ had his sights set on a certain doe-eyed friend of hers.

"I see you've already discovered the _ever desirable_ Elena Gilbert." The blond sighed, leaning against the pillar holding up the old gazebo overlooking much of the space and sending him a knowing look. Caroline was anything if not _observant_.

Stefan turned his head to her, expression possibly the most serious she'd ever seen on a high school boy before. It was _ridiculous. _She let out a soft laugh, indicating with a slight nod toward the brunette whose arms were wrapped affectionately around the waist of a familiar blond boy.

"She's beautiful," Caroline voiced gently, taking a sip of the beer one of the senior boys had been gracious enough to provide her with. Was it her _second, third_…she'd lost count. "Isn't she?"

She swayed in her movements, nudging the boy playfully before taking another swig of the bitter tasting liquid.

"She has a _boyfriend_." Stefan—she remembered him informing her ever so politely after their little run in at school—observed, eyes wandering over to the now giggling Gilbert girl for a moment.

"Oh Matt?" She said, following his line of vision. The blond quarterback had effectively quieted Elena by shoving his tongue down her throat. _Ew—that _visual would forever haunt her_._ "Yeah, they're each others' first love, you know? Since like the sandbox."

He nodded in understanding, eyes visibly softening at her words. "So…she's _happy_?"

Caroline tilted her head in consideration, recalling how _excited _Elena had sounded when she'd told her how Matt had already begun discussing marriage and having a family. The whole _white picket fence_ life that many could only dream of.

"_Yeah. _I'd say she's pretty happy." She responded thoughtfully, small smile turning at the corners of her mouth. It was _strange_…at that moment there was a glimmer of emotion in his soft green orbs that was almost impossible to ignore. _Acceptance_, of what, she wasn't sure. But he returned her smile with one of his own; tentative at first, but it was a _start_.

"Have you seen the falls yet?" Caroline inquired quickly, hoping to shift their first real conversation _away_ from the Gilbert girl. Not giving the boy a chance to reply she took his arm, dragging him along with her away from the noise of the bonfire.

* * *

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me_

* * *

"What do you think?" She asked, modeling the sunflower yellow dress, a black, silk ribbon wrapped securely around its waist.

The Salvatore scrunched up his nose, shaking his head, absentmindedly flipping through the book that had been on her bedside table. _Twilight_—he internally rolled his eyes at the idea of _sparkling_ vampires. She sighed, shimming out of the knee-length gown; offering a delightful view of her rear.

"I liked the blue one." Stefan said, eyes dancing over her half-naked frame in appreciation.

Their friendship had rapidly developed in to a romantic one. Stefan, being the _sweet_ guy he was wanted to take things slow, but it was hard to contain himself at times around the _free spirit,_ as she was sometimes referred by their friends.

Lips pursed she sauntered across the floor of her room, retrieving the coveted blue sundress. She held the dress up to her form, a soft smile gracing her face as Stefan moved to stand behind her.

"_Much better_," he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her neck, inhaling the unique blend of cinnamon and _sunshine_.

The blond shivered at the chaste gesture, turning in his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck. She bit her bottom lip, tilting her head in thought.

"Oh, yeah?" Caroline inquired teasingly.

He nodded, the corners of his mouth etched into his habitual smile. "_Yeah._"

She chuckled softly, pulling him down for a long, tender kiss. She sighed into his mouth, melting against his hard body as his arms wound their way around her waist.

Stefan could hear the girl's rhythmic heart drumming in his ears to the frenzy of their kisses. His hands ran down her sides, fingers running light circles in her soft creamy, white flesh. Her lips parted for his _delicious _tongue willingly.

She was too much at times—her _carnal _scent, big, blue orbs. He ran his hand through her long, golden locks, fisting them as a sudden wave of hunger ran through him. The Salvatore pushed away from her slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You are…_really_ good at that," Caroline stammered, eyes fluttering open slowly. She met his intense stare with one of her own.

A laugh rumbled in his chest. He gazed down at her affectionately, brushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the Founder's Party?" A voice sounded behind them, announcing them to another presence in the girl's room.

Their gazes shifted to the familiar figure. _Elena Gilbert_—the brunette was leaning against the open doorframe, wearing a cheeky grin.

"_How_—"

"Your mom let me in." Elena interjected, answering the question that had been on the tip of the blond's tongue. Her eyes flickered between the two before continuing. "Matt and I thought it would be nice if we made this a double date…"

That was the Gilbert girl, ever _spontaneous_.

Stefan looked to Caroline for a moment before speaking up, "Sure, Elena. Can you just…give us a minute?"

The brunette nodded, sending a triumphant grin in her friend's direction before exiting the room; leaving the big elephant for them to talk about.

"Are you sure you want to make this a foursome, Stefan?" Caroline inquired, knowing how much the boy preferred keeping is distance from the girl who'd captured his attention the instant he set foot in Mystic Falls.

He lulled his head to the side, for the first time wearing a smirk of _perversion_ on his lips at her choice of words. A hue of pink marred her cheeks and her eyes widened slightly in realization at what she'd implied.

"Wait, that's _not_ what I meant!"

He laughed a deep, strong sound that filled the room. He brought his hands to rest on either shoulder, gazing down at her with a sudden seriousness. "We're going on this double date, Caroline."

* * *

_Virtuous sensibility_

_Escape velocity_

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear you love's for me_

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me_

_Nothing can compare_

_To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me_

_Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

_Nothing_

* * *

Damon had gone _too _far—telling the girl _everything_ about him before… "_Am I dead_?" Her question echoed throughout his mind all morning as he cradled the shell-shocked girl in his arms. He couldn't ignore the pure _agony_ in her voice, the desperation to tell her otherwise. But he couldn't. He could no longer lie to the girl.

"Why does my face keep doing this?" She cried out, countenance scrunching up in frustration, fingers running along the dark veins pulsing around her eyes.

"Look at me, Caroline." Stefan cooed softly, turning her around so that she was staring directly at him. His face changed before her eyes, and the once angelic Stefan transformed into something _darker_. _Breathe in, breathe out_, he ordered gently, hands cupping her face lovingly; not allowing her the option to look away from him. He could hear the erratic beating of her heart slow down as she drew in a deep breath.

"_Wh—why did he do this to me_?" Caroline whimpered as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Why, Stefan?"

The Salvatore shook his head, eyes drifting toward the ceiling as a stray tear trickled down his cheek. "He's doing this to _me_."

He drew her shaking frame toward him, pressing warm kisses at the top of her head.

"I am so sorry, Caroline…that this happened to you." He stammered, and for the first time the girl could _hear_ the underlying _guilt_ in his voice. "This is my fault."

Caroline pushed away from him, as if his words were some curse against her being. Her expression was one of utter seriousness as she cut him off before he could go on to blame himself.

"Listen to me," The blond snapped, cupping his cheeks and urging him to look at her. "You _will not_ blame yourself for what Damon did."

There was sheen of unshed tears in his eyes that simply broke her heart to see.

"_He_ is the one that snapped my neck, not _you_." Caroline continued lips set in a thin line. "If you blame yourself then he wins and he _doesn't_ get to win. You got that?"

His green eyes softened and he nodded slowly in accordance. A tender smile graced her face, thumbs brushing against the curve of his jaw before pulling his down for a kiss. It was sweet and _pure_. Everything their relationship had been. His fingers grazed the already drying trail of flesh that had been left after her small burst of tears.

"I_—I promise_ t I will not let anything happen to you_,_" He whispered as the two pulled away from one another. The girl returned his determined gaze, feeling the overwhelming ache in the pit of her stomach. It was the _hunger_ Stefan had called it when she'd attacked an innocent, having blood on her hands for the first time in her life. Her eyes dropped to his perfect lips. He said there were _ways_ of curbing her appetite.

She could feel her demeanor slipping as her hands ran down his perfectly sculpted chest, ridding him of his dark flannel button down before he could question.

"Caroline?" He began, voice lower than usual.

"Kiss me, Stefan." Caroline ordered with such need that he could not refuse the girl. His mouth came crashing down on hers, body molding her to him; arms finding the hem of her bloodstained shirt—the blood of her victim—and raising it up and over her head. The instant their bare stomachs pressed into one another any control the Salvatore had in setting a slow and gentle pace was gone.

Her expert hands where _everywhere_. Tugging clothing off _here,_ nails grazing his back _there_. Her tongue swirled around his, savoring the distinct hint of O Positive that lingered. He bit back a groan as she wrapped her legs around his naked frame, heels digging into the small of his back; urging herself down onto his throbbing manhood.

Caroline's breath hitched at the overwhelming sensation, eyes closing as his hips stilled for a moment.

"I love you, Caroline." Bright, blue orbs clouded over with pleasure gazed back at him. He pulled out painfully slow, hand cradling her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too." She responded breathy met with a powerful thrust from the man, back colliding in to the brick wall of the high school bathroom. "I will _always _love you, Stefan."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think!**_


End file.
